My Shame
by SammehIsTehSecks
Summary: How many nights had he stood over her body, his hand hovering over her soft, round breast..his hand practically twitching with anticipation of grasping the lush mound of flesh.


**A/N: **I started to write one version, hated it so I re-wrote it with a much better idea. This story was and is for one of my bestest friends Kaggerz! Hope you all enjoy it aswell.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own** InuYasha **or** Bullet For my Valentine's Song Tears Don't Fall.**

* * *

It haunted him, every day, night, minute, hour.

He couldn't take it; it was consuming his very essence.

His hand shook as he stroked himself a final time, releasing himself. Sighing he wiped his hands off with a cloth, standing as he walked to the hot springs to bathe, this was just _beyond_ pitiful having to relieve yourself when there was plenty of warm, waiting bodies to procreate in.

But the problem was..he only wanted one.

One body, but she wouldn't have him. Not after all he had done to her, he half-shuddered from the heat and the thought of her hips pressed tightly against his, her long legs wrapping around his waist as he thrusted..

His eyes widened from their clouded haze as he lean against a rock, his face flushed as he tried to catch his breath, his hands balled into fists as he felt the teasing of his erection.

''Fuck..''

He couldn't take it, not anymore.

Her scent surrounded him everyday, the way her body looked in those pants she wore now..the way her legs used to tease him from her skirt, it was all too much for a red-blooded demon to take.

He had to have her.

He just had to.

_Lets go!_

_With blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping  
The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading  
Would she hear me if I called her name?  
Would she hold me if she knew my shame?_

How many nights had he stood over her body, his hand hovering over her soft, round breast..his hand practically twitching with anticipation of grasping the lush mound of flesh.

A hand raised and he wiped away saliva that had gathered in his mouth and dribbled down his chin.

Scowling in disgust he let a hand linger down his stomach, fingertips falling into the grooves of his well-sculpted abs before he reached his member.

He hissed softly as he let his hand brush past it, before he slammed a fist into the water. This just wasn't right, relieving himself.

Soon the young demon grew angry at such dishonor, his anger soon spiraling him into a world of devious plots.

Theres always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me make things better?

'Whew, I must be getting old. That trip climbing out of the well is starting to get me winded..''she exclaimed absently never once thinking of any danger, well at least not from InuYasha.

His red-tinted eyes stalked the young miko, his tongue jutting out quickly as he licked his lips in a slow seductive manner; he'd have the bitch tonight. For a moment the red was replaced by gold and he panicked, easing himself deeply into the trees canopies, he couldn't let her know he was here, she just _couldn't_ let her know it was him..

_Your tears don't fall  
They crash around me  
Her conscience calls the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall  
They crash around me  
Her conscience calls the guilty to come home_

Without a second thought, lest he talk himself out of it he leapt upon her. A clawed hand coming around her mouth as his other hand grasp her thin waist, hand tightening as he let his hand travel under her shirt taking a feel of the warm flesh that'd soon be his.

He leapt into the air all the while ignoring her erratic screams, kicks and the tears that flowed down his hand, he cringed at the smell of tears marring her perfect scent.

After a short 15 minute flight he stopped in a cave toward the East where he was sure no one would bother them, he had the place all set up..it was full proof. His hair was bound up as not to reveal himself and he had even gone through the liberty of changing into a black kimono.

She'd never be the wiser.

Once at the mouth of the cave he wrapped a tight blindfold around her eyes before he shoved her inside, his ears flattening against his head as he heard her soft whimper when her knees connecting with the rocks on the ground, the scent of her blood hitting his nose.

God he felt guilty..

His demon side raged, urging the young youkai on. It thirsted for this girl more than it ever had Kikyou, and it'd damn well have this bitch.

_Your tears don't fall  
They crash around me  
Her conscience calls the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall  
They crash around me  
Her conscience calls the guilty to come home_

He sent a spare glance at the moon, sending a silent prayer to Kami for the sin he was about to commit.  
Rolling the kinks out of his shoulders he grinned as he started to undress himself, once fully undress he quickly moved upon her glad her weak human eyes couldn't see a thing while he saw everything,_ perfectly._

A clawed hand ran up her side, across the top of her breast to rub at her shoulder gently. His thoughts drifted to how soft her skin was, it was softer than he had ever imagined..eager he ripped the shirt with his claws and tugged them off, an off-balance slap catching him off guard, he snarled down at her baring his fangs. His youkai screaming at him to take her now for the disrespect while his conscious argued back.

Hissing he finally lost the battle, his youkai pressing her into the ground as he leaned down to nuzzle into the soft skin of her shoulder, she just smelled so damn good..she was begging to be marked.

But he couldn't do that, then everyone would know.

They'd all know _his shame_ of how he had raped her.

Her screams, cries, her tears.. haunted him as he tugged off every article of her clothing, lifting her in his arms he tied her wrists to the makeshift bed he had made his body shaking with anticipation of sinking into her deep flesh.

His head dipped down as he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking on it as a child would it's mother, savoring and remembering the taste of her rose pink bud. His hand working on the other one, pinching and twisting lightly, his member thrusting into the air while his base rubbed at her clit.

Causing the young girl's body to betray her in so many ways, her eyes were clouded with passion, her distress forgotten in the way his long tongue wrapped around her nipple and tugged it while his fangs scraped across the tip leaving small marks and traces of blood on her skin only to be licked away just as it formed..

She sighed blissfully.

_The moments died, I hear no screaming  
The visions left inside me are slowly fading  
Would she hear me if I called her name?  
Would she hold me if she knew my shame?_

Finally, without warning on a missed moment in his ministrations on her breasts he thrusted his member deeply into her, her eyes widened and all feelings of bliss flew out of the window as she screamed.

Tears instantly filling her chocolate brown eyes, her hands now struggling with fever to release themselves, with each thrust he thrust into her, her insides ripped just a bit more..

He was overwhelmingly large and wide, it all hurt too much to comprehend.

His hands were at her waist, his claws deep into her flesh as he gripped onto her thrusting like a madman, alternating between long, deep thrusts into her. Her lowerbody a mess of blood and sweat from his claws and her virgin breech.

How could he, whoever the fuck this was do this to her..

What had she ever done?

_Theres always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me make things better?  
_

This was better than he thought! God, she was tight, warm and oh so soft..Each thrust felt better than the last and he was nowhere near finished..oh the positions he'd try with the little miko.

Pain, the feeling of pain and dried tears on her face and the ripping of the skin around her wrist from the bindings is what kept her from blacking out. Kami, she wish she could just..just black out just for a moment.

Just a moment.

_Your tears don't fall  
They crash around me  
Her conscience calls the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall  
They crash around me  
Her conscience calls the guilty to come home_

The youkai above her howled his victory as he slammed into her, each thrust harder and faster than the last, his guilty conscious long gone in the throws of passion that flowed through him at the time. One of his claws had released her hip onto to grasp her breast tightly, causing a new onslaught of pain for the poor girl beneath him.

Kami, she wanted to die.

Before she could mull over her bad luck in life she felt her hands being loosened, quickly she tried to get free only to have her hands tied together and her body flipped over to doggystyle. Crying out she begged, whimpered and pleaded..

The figure never said a word.

_Oh! Yeah!_

_This battered room I've seen before  
The broken bones they heal no more, no more  
With my last breath I'm choking  
Will this ever end I'm hoping  
My world is over one more time_

He re-entered her quickly, his thrusts once again picking up momentum as he squeezed tightly on her round, firm ass never once noticing how her eyes widened and how she sobbed.

It went on like this for hours, his wild rutting and her sound-less sobs.

Until he finally came, pulling out of her and releasing himself all over her stomach placing a heavy hand on it. How he wished he could have just came in her, if only he hadn't fucked up.

They could have been happy..but happiness is over-rated and even youkai's knew that.

Looking down at the battered, bruised and bloody girl he slide off her, disgusted with himself..he would forever have to live with the shame of what he did. She'd heal physically but she'd never heal emotionally,she probably would never come back..would never forgive him for not saving her..from himself.

He quickly got dressed and grabbed a basin to clean her off, sparing a glance back at her his hand clenched..and shook.

''I'm sorry..Kagome.'' with that he leapt into the air, his sorry carried off in the wind.

_Would she hear me if I called her name?  
Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?_

_Theres always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me make things better?_

''Inu..Yasha..'' A tear slide down her cheek, leaving another endless streak on her pale face.

_Your tears don't fall  
They crash around me  
Her conscience calls the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall tears don't fall  
They crash around me  
Her conscience calls the guilty to come...BETTER! Conscience calls_

When he came back bathed and clean he worked gently on her, happy that she was under too much strain to wake up..he knew.

Nothing would _ever_ be the same.

If things were bad before, they'd only be worst..he just prayed to Kami no one found out..it'd ruin everything.

_Your tears don't fall  
They Crash around me  
Her consience calls the guilty to come home.._

As the sun's rays bathed into the cave, he stared at her, cleaned..with the exception of a few scratches and already fading bruises she looked to be the same Kagome, but dammit.

She wouldn't be as soon as she opened those beautiful eyes..falling to his knees he laid over her body, his tears falling into her hair as he nuzzled deeply into her hair. Leaning back he cupped her face and kissed her soft lips..the one place he hadn't violated last night. He regretted what he did so much, but he had to appease his youkai it was slowly eating at his sanity.

Not knowing that the words the miko would soon utter would eat away at him worst than a youkai could ever.

''Inuyasha..I love you..so much, why. Why..'' she paused and took in a breath, her lips pursing as her brows furrowed.'' Why weren't you here to save me.. I loved you…''she paused again, her features smoothing out from her pursed lips and furrowed brows,'' I always loved you..''

His eyes widened and he stared up at the cave's ceiling, his hands at his side.

Shock.

His body was filled with shock, a million thoughts running through his mind..he..he couldn't!

Live with this.

Days later a funeral was held for the youkai who sadly took his own life, leaving behind the words '' Would you hold me if you knew my shame?'' scrawled across the cave wall in his own blood.

Months later the miko stood at his grave, crouching down she brushed the dust off his tombstone,'' Yes I would..'' she had wished he knew what give he had left her..wished he knew how much she loved him, she just wished he knew she forgave him and hadn't died with a heavy heart. Brushing a hand across her swollen stomach she choked back a sob..

If only the stubborn jackass had just said something..no, she couldn't blame him.

She could have said something..anything..

''If only.'' She whispered into the wind.

* * *

**A/N:** My longest one-shot evvarr!

I need to write a story without a song in it, ugh. Anyway woo! Send Reviews!


End file.
